This invention relates to liquid fuel burners, and more particularly it is concerned with a liquid fuel gasifying burner in which a liquid fuel is first burned in atomized particles at initial stages of combustion and then the atomized liquid fuel is vaporized so that the fuel can be burned in gasified form.
In this type of liquid fuel gasifying burner, the liquid fuel is burned in atomized particles and the atomized liquid fuel is vaporized by the heat of combustion of the atomized liquid fuel into gasified fuel while air is mixed with the gasified fuel to produce a fuel-air mixture which is burned in sustained combustion. In order that the combustion of the gasified fuel may be stabilized and abnormal and incomplete combustion may be avoided, it is essential that the atomization of the liquid fuel and the gasification of the atomized liquid fuel take place satisfactorily and that the gasified fuel be mixed satisfactorily with air to produce a homogenous fuel-air mixture. In the event that the atomization of the liquid fuel and the gasification of the atomized liquid fuel do not take place satisfactorily, the atomized liquid fuel would be incorporated in the fuel-air mixture after the combustion of the atomized liquid fuel has shifted to the combustion of the gasified fuel, thereby rendering the combustion unstable. Thus abnormal combustion or incomplete combustion might occur.